Serena Won't Say She's In Love
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Serena refuses to believe she's in love with Darien. After she found out Andrew had a girlfriend, she thought she couldn't love anybody. But will Molly, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy convince her otherwise?
1. Serena Won't Say She's In Love

**Song Of Hope: Okay, this is my first Sailor Moon Fanfiction in a long time, so I might be a little bit rusty. This is song fiction.**

Serena was walking through the park, thinking that since the guy she thought she was totally in love with, Andrew, had a girlfriend, she wouldn't date anyone. Then a certain someone popped up into her head. She shook off the thought.

"No, no, no! I do not like him! He's a jerk!"

"Serena, own up, you like Darien." She turned around, and saw Molly, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy.

"How long have you guys been there?" Lita spoke up.

"Long enough to know that you've got it bad." She pretended to act confused.

"Got what bad?" Raye got mad at her.

"Don't pretended! You're in love with Darien!" She shook her head.

"No, no, no! There is no way! And besides Raye, you're dating him!"

"No, I've realised he's never considered it dating. It would never work out. You are such a Meatball Head."

"DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD!"

"Calm down Serena. Point is, you like him."

"No, I liked Andrew, but he has a girlfriend, so, there's no one else I like." Molly spoke up.

"Serena, I've been your best friend for years. I know you're lying, not only to us, but to yourself." Now it was Amy's turn, mostly to use her favorite things.

"And we're gonna prove it with facts."

* * *

><p>Serena: If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth aggravation, that's ancient history, been there, done that!<p>

M, M, L, R, A: Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'? He's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you. Girl ya can't conceal it. We know how you feel and who you're thinking of.

Serena: No chance, no way. I won't say it no, no.

M, M, L, R, A: You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it? Uh-oh.

Serena: It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love.

M, M, L, R, A: O-O-O.

Serena: I thought my heart had learned it's lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip girl! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out. Oh.

M, M, L ,R, A: You keep on denying Who you are and how you feel. Baby we're not buy. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up. When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad!

Serena: Whoa, no chance, no way, I won't say it no, no.

M, M, L, R, A: Give up, give in.

Mina: Check the grin your in love.

Serena: This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love.

M, M , L, R, A: You're doing flips, read our lips. You're in love.

Serena: You're way off base, I won't say it (M, M, L, R, A: Sha do sha do, she won't say it no). Get off my case I won't say it.

M, M, L, R, A: Girl don't be proud. It's okay you're in love.

Serena: O-O-O-O-O, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love.

M, M, L, R, A: Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Ah...

* * *

><p>"Serena? Do you get it now?" She nodded.<p>

"Yeah, head over heels, the whole thing."

**Song Of Hope: hope you all loved it.**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

**Song Of Hope: This is not an actual chapter. This is about Joseph Kony. If you have not heard of him, you must be living under a rock. This video called KONY 2012 tells you all about him. ****This video will make your heart turn over inside your chest. Support Invisible Children.**


	3. Also Not Chapter But Letter To Writers

**This is, once again, not another story update. This is a letter, which I have already sent to DarkScaredJewelXoX. This person is the admin to "Critics United". If you agree with this letter: send it to him, add me as a favorite author to confirm your pledge to stop Critics United, send this message to other members of Critics United, send an email to about better ways to keep the site without removing stories, find the authors of the stories that got taken down because of them, and send them PMs of comfort and reassurance that you will do all that is in your power to stop Critics United! If you agree with me, then copy and paste this solemn vow to your profile.**

**"I, {Insert name here}, as an author and as a person of free will and imagination, do solemnly swear, to stop what Critics United, and related and/or similar groups/persons are doing to , to keep it "Unleash Your Imagination" instead of "Limited Imagination Allowed," to try and counteract the actions of Critics United and those of similar and/or related groups/persons, to email Fanfiction solutions to age appropriate story problems other than the removal of stories, to write whatever I want, regardless of others, to only report stories if they break rules, not because they are bad, to not say destructive things in reviews and to keep my hands off the keyboard if I do not like the story, and to always remain true to my imagination and write what I want to write, and post what I want to post, and forever become a member of "The Liberation of the Imagination" forum."**

**Now here's the letter.**

You know what? You are seriously messing up Fanfiction. Because of your "Critics United" Fanfiction might end up taking down a lot of it's stories. How many of you are there? Because there are more people who want you stopped. You are just being a jerk. I like constructive criticism just fine, in fact, I am open to it, but what you think is constructive is actually very destructive, and I've been looking up the stories your forum has been complaining about, and they aren't even there! And so what if people get mad at bad reviews! Everyone can get mad, especially when people say how bad their stories are. Have you even realized what your forum name means? Critics are judges, so you make other people feel like they've been judged. You don't realize how much emotional damage you're doing to these people! Not to mention, Fanfiction's motto is "Unleash Your Imagination" not "Limited Imagination Allowed". Because of your little group, Fanfiction might take away people's creative freedom! Just look at what you've done! All those stories that a lot of other people might have liked, but because a few others didn't, you and your group completely destroyed it! And do you realize the emotional toll on these people? Since Fanfiction is quite anonymous, it's very hard for people to give hateful reviews and report their stories (which by the way, is only for stories violating the rules, not for your hatred of the story) because they don't like the person. The authors know it's because these people truly hate their stories! How would you feel, if just a few people hated your story and took them down? Wouldn't that be quite an emotional toll on you, to know that some people out there really hated your story that much? Now multiply that by how many people you've criticized, and that's how much pain you're causing. The worst part is, I don't even think you're realizing it. You're reviews aren't very helpful if you just report the stories to the site and have them taken down, or worse the reviews are so horrible, that the authors take down the stories themselves because just a few people hate it that much. I agree that you should be honest, but you should also try to be helpful, and give them tips on how to make their story better, or better yet, say nothing at all and never read the story again. Not to mention, just because you don't like the story or what's in it, doesn't mean more people don't like it either. The fact is, more and more authors are abandoning the site everyday because you and your group trashes their stories. If you don't like the stories, then don't freaking read them! But don't make the authors insecure about their own creative freedom. Did you know that some Fanfiction writers became great novelists. And some of the authors on the site that you and your group are trashing right now may have that potential, but because you keep trashing them and their stories, they never reach it! What ever happened to helping each other? Whatever happened to "if you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all"? I'll tell you what happened! You and your group! And in this PM, I'm giving you a taste of what you do to other people. It may not seem right, but I think something like this may be the only way to get through your heads! Maybe people will report your stories to get revenge for what you've done to them, and quite frankly, I wouldn't blame them! I may not have been criticized by your group yet, but if I ever am, I have several other authors to back me up, authors that are my friends! And they would be against you too. And remember, if you don't like the story, shut your trap and don't read it again, not destroy the authors confidence. You're like those people who insult girls who aren't overweight, but not skinny as a stick, by calling them fat even though they've just recovered from anorexia and other eating disorders that send them back into them. The food is their imagination, and by saying they use too much, they're throwing it away. And it's your group's fault, and other people like you. And sorry, no, I'm not sorry, if things seem randomly placed, but I had to let you know how terrible you were being without noticing it. try putting this message on your forum, but only if you realize how terrible you are! That's all I have to say.


End file.
